


The Bet

by Movie_Popcorn



Series: Alpha Chris/Omega Sebastian [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, bad bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movie_Popcorn/pseuds/Movie_Popcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris loses a bet and has to shave his beard. His son doesn't like it.</p>
<p>Part of the same series as a The Double Date. Can be read as a stand alone though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a Youtube video of this and had to write a story. Hope you all like it!

“Oh! You lost!” Scott screamed as he shot up from the couch. “You have to do it!”

“Come on!” Chris shot up with him. “That is bullshit!”

“You have to shave your beard! You have to share your beard!” Scott sang as he danced around the living room. 

Chris rubbed at his beard mournfully. His beard was his best friend. It’s been with him through thick and thin. He honestly didn’t even remember the last time that he had a clean shaven face. 

Sebastian was sitting on the loveseat laughing. “I don’t think I know what you look like without a beard!”

“Babe, tell him that I can’t shave my beard,” Chris pouted.

Sebastian shook his head. “Nope! You lost the bet!”

Chris looked down at his 14 month old son, Derek, who was watching them with interest as he held his toy truck in his hand. “Hey buddy,” he squatted down to his level. “Tell them that Daddy can’t shave his beard.” He picked his son up and held him close to his face. “You love Daddy’s beard right?”

Derek happily grabbed at Chris’s face. “Dada!” he squealed as he shoved both hands against Chris’s cheeks. 

“Oh no!” Scott ran over to Chris. “You cannot use the baby to try to save your ass.” He took Derek from Chris and cradled him to his chest. “Do not use my nephew like that!”

Sebastian giggled as he stretched out further on the loveseat. “Do not use my son like that!”

Scott grinned and cooed at Derek. “Tell Daddy that he is a bad, bad Daddy. Bad Daddy!”

“Bad Dada!” Derek squealed as he slapped his hand against Scott’s chest. Scott burst out laughing. 

“No! Good Dada,” Chris cooed as he shoved his face close to Derek’s. Derek laughed and grabbed at Chris’s beard again. 

Scott shoved at Chris’s shoulder. “Go be a man and go do it.”

“Fine, fine,” Chris sighed and turned to Sebastian. “One last chance to stop it.”

Sebastian laughed. “Your beard will grow back, honey. You lost the bet, now you have to pay the consequences.”

Chris sighed and walked over to Sebastian. “One last time.” He leaned down and gave him a sweet kiss.

“I am curious to see what kissing you without a beard will be like,” Sebastian smiled against Chris’s lips.

“Here to goes,” Chris kissed Derek’s chubby cheek before going into the bathroom.

Scott flopped down next to Sebastian. “Your husband is beyond dramatic.”

Sebastian laughed and pulled Derek into his lap. “You know how much that beard means to him. Daddy is probably going to pout for the next few days,” he cooed at Derek. 

Scott snorted. “He agreed to the bet.” It was a dumb bet. But they are brothers and that’s what brothers do. Scott had come over to watch the Patriots game, as he normally did every week during football season. After a couple of beers and a lot of trash talking, Chris was so sure that Tom Brady was going to make that touchdown that he was willing to bet his beard on it. Both Sebastian and Derek had to be called into the room to be witnesses of the bet. If Brady had missed the throw to make the touchdown, then Chris would shave his beard. If Brady had made it, then Scott had to wear that ridiculous sweater that their grandmother had made on his date the next night. Sebastian had agreed as witness and Derek had played peek-a-boo with them in agreement. Chris lost.

“I know,” Sebastian smiled. “I am curious to see what he looks like without the beard. Derek already looks so much like him, it may be creepy to see how much they look like when he has no facial hair.”

“You have seriously never seen him clean shaven?” Scott laughed. “You guys have been together forever!”

“I haven’t! He’s had that thing since college,” Sebastian said. “I don’t even think he owns any regular razors. Just the beard trimmer thingy.”

“Alright, I did it,” Chris walked back in with a sullen look on his completely clean shaven face. 

Derek took one look at his father and burst into tears. 

“Oh baby, don’t cry,” Sebastian rubbed his son’s back as he pressed him against his chest. “It’s just Daddy!” Derek sobbed harder. The poor little guy had a terrified look on his face as he hid it against Sebastian’s chest. 

“Come on! Don’t cry,” Chris said softly as he leaned down next to them. Derek peaked his head out from Sebastian’s chest and screamed as he took another look at Chris’s face. Derek was not the most social of babies. He loved his family but he did not like being around strangers. “He doesn’t recognize me!”

“Shhh, baby that’s Daddy,” Sebastian cooed. “Stop laughing!” he pinched Scott’s side. Scott just shook harder with laughter as he watched the scene before him. 

Chris took his hands and hid the lower half of his face. Derek’s cries slowed down as he stared at his father. Recognition finally started to hit him and he shoved a hand out to grab at Chris’s nose. “See? It’s me!” he slowly uncovered the lower half of his face. 

“You do look really different,” Sebastian kept stroking Derek’s little back. “And Derek is 100 percent your twin. Before you shaved, he was only 98 percent your twin.”

“My face is cold,” Chris pouted. He picked up Derek once he had finally returned to being the happy baby they all knew and loved. “It’s all cold and yucky. Isn’t that right, baby boy?”

“Your own baby didn’t recognize you!” Scott laughed as he tried to catch his breath. “I should have recorded this!”

Sebastian laughed and shook his head. “You are both idiots.” He got up from the loveseat and pressed his lips against Chris’s. “Mmm, I do want to see what it feels like in bed now.”

“You guys are gross,” Scott gagged. “I’m going home before I am forced to witness anymore of this repulsive behavior.”

Chris grinned and slapped Sebastian’s ass with his free hand. “Dude, you are just jealous.”

“Eww, no,” Scott snorted. “No offense, Seb. I’ll see you guys later.” He grabbed his stuff and headed out the door.

Later that night, Chris was staring at himself in the mirror, rubbing at his clean shaven cheek. “It should grow back fast,” Sebastian said as he pressed up against Chris. 

“It’ll take some getting used to until then,” Chris pouted.

Sebastian giggled. “You agreed to the bet. It could have been worse. At least you didn’t agree to wax your chest this time.”

Chris flinched at the memory. “We do not speak of that.”

“Come on,” Sebastian wrapped his arms around Chris’s neck. “I want to know what your face feels like on my body now.”

Chris grinned. “You know. I lost the bet, but I won at life.”


End file.
